


Amongst the Coral

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Merpeople, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says sharks and dolphins can’t get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst the Coral

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh.  
> 

He swims so gracefully among the reefs. His hair matches the bright colors so perfectly that I find it a shame that his dolphin tail doesn’t as well. Yugi should have been born as a Pisci-folk with a beautiful scaled flank, not the flat gray of the Delphini-folk.

“Yami, come over here!” His voice is like birdsong, a siren. I cannot resist his lovely call.  
“What is it, Yugi?” He points to a herd of seahorses, only just born from their father’s pouch. I chuckle.  
“Aren’t they cute? They’re so tiny.”  
“Yes,” I agree, though I’m watching him instead.

I pull Yugi into my arms, holding him close. The cold blood in my body warms against him and I can’t help but give his slim neck a nip.

“Ahn... Yami... don’t eat me.”  
“I won’t,” I promise. I may be a shark, but I could never eat my precious Yugi. So sweet and clingy. I want to devour him in ways that don’t involve my stomach.

I continue nibbling down his throat to his collarbone. He’s wiggling in my arms, his small flukes slapping against mine. “Y-Yami! Wh-wha-ah!”  
My cute Yugi, I’ll show you a nice way to be eaten.

“You’ve reached breeding age, haven’t you?” I ask without needing an answer. I know dolphins. Many will start having sex even before they’re of age, but Yugi is shy and innocent. Such a rare find I have in my arms.  
“Yami, I feel strange.”  
“I’ll make you feel good.”

My claspers flex away from my tail, searching for my little one’s opening. I may not be able to use both, he’s inexperienced and I don’t want to hurt him. “Ah, there it is.” My left clasper easily slips inside.  
“Ahn!”

I laugh a bit as he writhes against me, his fins cutting through the water in his desperate movements. I kiss him some more, drinking in his cries as I push my clasper in deeper. His small cock pushes out of his top slit, pink and vulnerable with nothing to hide in. I shouldn’t leave him like that, should I?

“Yami!” He arches as my hand wraps around his cocklet. Holding it is enough, but I want to see him squirm more. I squeeze and stroke, and before long he’s shuddering in climax.  
“My little dolphin, cumming already.” Dolphins are like that. They copulate quickly but do it many times before they’re done. We’re not finished yet.

I move my clasper inside him, earning several mewling cries that make me moan. I bite down his smooth skin, leaving red marks from my sharp teeth on him. “Yami... Yami...”  
Good, he’s ready for more.

Yugi is so beautiful like this. His warm blood makes his body flush in scarlet and pink, his amethyst eyes are dark from passion and desire. I kiss him again, and this time he’s biting back eagerly.  
So good, my little Yugi.

The light from above has faded from crimson to white by the time we finally stop. I ravished my lover quite thoroughly for his first time. “How do you feel?”  
“Mm, sore, but really good. Can we do this again?”  
“Anytime you want.”

I gaze upon him with the moon’s eye. His beautiful hair, the colored streaks and bites in his skin, his tail glowing with the moonlight.

Now he truly matches the reefs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
